SINTE This hot flesh of yours
by Watachan
Summary: Sasuke détestait le sport, alors que Naruto était vraiment très doué pour ça. Que se passe-t-il quand Sasuke doit prendre des cours avec son meilleur ami, dont il est secrètement amoureux?


Deuxième oneshot de cette édition de SINTE, aka _Sex Is Not The Enemy _(liens sur mon profil). L'image m'a un peu laissé sur le cul au début, puis je me suis dis: "_t'es pas obligée que ça soit exactement la même chose, alors relaxe et écrit" _Enfin bref, voilà ce que j'ai produit au final.

Edit: Après une remarque judicieuse dans un commentaire, je me suis permise de relire et de corriger les fautes bêtes que j'ai laissé passer involontairement lors de ma 1e relecture. Je le sais pourtant que je ne devrais pas relire mes textes juste avant de me coucher, mais je suis incorrigible... S'il y a encore des fautes, ce doit être des fautes de conjugaison, je suis tellement nulle dans ce domaine que je confonds tous les temps, alors désolée!

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom : Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Rating : RM**  
><strong>Couple : NarutoSasuke (NaruSasuNaru)  
><strong>

**Summary: _Sasuke détestait le sport, alors que Naruto était vraiment très doué pour ça. Que se passe-t-il quand Sasuke doit prendre des cours avec son meilleur ami, dont il est secrètement amoureux?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>This hot flesh of yours<strong>

Depuis tout jeune, Sasuke n'aimait pas le sport. Il n'aimait pas spécialement courir, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de s'accorder à de stupides règles d'un jeu tel que le basketball ou le football, dans lequel vous devez vous donnez à fond pour mettre la petite baballe dans le but ou panier adverse. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui ne vivait que pour le sport, il ne comprenait pas les sportifs, qui passaient leurs vies sur le terrain. Et enfin, il ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami, Naruto, qui adorait le sport.

Le blond était doué pour tous les sports. Il faisait toujours gagner l'équipe dans laquelle il était placé pour les cours d'EPS, suscitant souvent une engueulade quand à qui l'aurait dans leur équipe. Lui, il s'en fichait, il disait souvent que jouer avec Sasuke était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui.

En cette fin d'après-midi de mai, Sasuke se tenait assis sur les marches menant au gymnase du lycée, attendant la tête blonde survoltée qui se douchait et se changeait à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment, osant un instant s'imaginer y entrant, passant dans les vestiaires pour surprendre le blond en train de se laver. Rien qu'à imaginer la scène, le blond de dos, les cheveux déjà rincés, sa peau encore couverte de son gel douche, la mousse coulant dans son dos, vers l'arête des fesses, l'eau coulant le long de ses jambes. Il secoua la tête et fixa devant lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver avec un « petit problème » alors que son meilleur ami –qui ignorait totalement que le brun fantasmait sur lui- allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

-Sasuke-kun ! fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Soupirant en reconnaissant la voix inimitable de leur professeur de sport, il se leva et se retourna.

-Gai-sensei.

-Tu tombes bien ! Naruto m'a dit que je te trouverais là.

Le professeur à la coupe au bol se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Vous me cherchiez ? fit Sasuke, surpris.

-Oui, c'est à propos de tes résultats en EPS…

* * *

><p>Si le brun aimait d'ordinaire que le blond rit aux éclats, en cet instant il voulait surtout l'étrangler pour qu'il se taise. Aussi, pour la troisième fois déjà, il lui envoya un coussin dans la tête en lui hurlant.<p>

-Mais tais-toi, usuratonkachi !

Le blond prit quelques inspirations avant de se tourner vers lui, se ventilant d'une main.

-Désolé, mais franchement, je m'attendais pas à ça… je veux dire…

Il pouffa mais le regard assassin de Sasuke lui fit perdre toute couleur, alors il reprit plus calmement.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas le meilleur de notre classe en sport, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu aies besoin de cours de ra…

-Ne le dis pas ! C'est si humiliant ! fit-il en se détournant de son ami.

-Cours de rattrapages, fit-il quand même.

Evitant la veste du brun lancée vers lui, Naruto le regarda avec tristesse.

-Allez quoi, Gai-sensei a dit que c'était juste pour que tu aies quelques points en plus.

Le brun s'assit à côté de lui, la tête basse.

-Tu ne comprends pas… du rattrapage, c'est… c'est si humiliant…

Naruto soupira, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler. Je suis le meilleur de la classe en EPS, je vais demander à Gai-sensei que ce soit moi qui t'aide à rattraper des points.

-Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Naruto pouvait voir la lueur de pitié et de gratitude dans les deux onyx de son ami. Il n'était pas du genre à venir demander de l'aide facilement, alors il savait qu'accepter la sienne était bien plus simple que celle d'une tierce personne.

-Ouais ! Je vais pas te laisser te planter ! Sinon, qui sera avec moi l'an prochain en dernière année, hein ?

-Dobe, c'est toi qui à le plus de chances de redoubler vu tes résultats.

-La ferme, teme !

Mais ils en rirent au final, avant de se mettre à leurs devoirs.

* * *

><p>Le but des sessions secrètes entre les deux jeunes hommes étaient de faire en sorte que Sasuke rattrape quelques points de retard qu'il perdait facilement parce qu'il n'était pas très actif en cours de sport. Ainsi, Naruto décida de l'entraîner au basketball qui serait le sport pour leur examen final. Si Sasuke avait rechigné au début, la persévérance du blond avait fini par payer quand il vit son ami faire un tir à 3 points sans problème dès le premier essai. Depuis le temps, il savait qu'il fallait juste savoir s'y prendre avec le brun.<p>

Sasuke s'étonna rapidement d'aimer s'entraîner avec son ami. Lui qui était réfractaire à l'effort physique poussé d'ordinaire, il se trouvait maintenant à apprécier ses séances privées. D'autant qu'il pouvait alors à gré regarder le beau blond sans avoir à faire attention à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le surprenne à se gaver de la vision de son ami d'un œil plus gourmant qu'amical.

Ce soir-là, Gai leur demanda de fermer le gymnase derrière eux, une course urgente l'empêchant de les attendre ce soir. Les deux se regardèrent. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas que Gai allait rejoindre Kakashi, leur professeur de littérature, pour un autre de leur « combat acharné » qui était en fait un défi stupide que Gai mettant en place, comme finir 30 bols de ramens le plus vite possible, courir 100 tours de pistes sur le terrain du lycée ou encore sa fameuse –et maintenant connue comme son plus grand échec- chasse au trésor autour de la ville. Non seulement, il avait perdu, mais en plus, il avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre dans la forêt de Konoha.

Naruto fit tourner les clés dans son index, regardant Sasuke avec un air malicieux. Sasuke lui rendit un sourire tout aussi malin.

-Quoi, dobe ?

-Je me demandais juste… tu n'as jamais eus envie de voir à quoi ressemble les douches des profs ?

Sasuke laissa un rire passer ses lèvres.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens plutôt sur le terrain. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

Le blond haussa les épaules, posa les clés sur un banc et attrapa une balle.

-Au fait, c'est vrai que Sakura-chan et toi, c'est fini ?

-Ouais, ça va faire 3 jours maintenant qu'on est séparé.

Il se tourna vers le blond, qui lui envoya la balle avec un rebond par terre.

-Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

-Divergence d'opinion. Sakura envisage d'aller étudier la médecine à Suna, elle voulait savoir si je l'accompagnerais.

-Et bien entendu, tu ne comptes pas y aller.

-« L'école de police de Konoha n'est pas à Suna », c'est ce que je lui aie dis, avant de lui proposer d'arrêter les frais avant qu'elle ne soit trop attachée à moi. Et toi avec Sai ?

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté. Voilà bien 2 mois qu'il avait cassé avec ce type.

-Tu sais bien pourquoi on s'est séparé.

Sasuke se retourna, envoya la balle dans le panier et retourna sa tête vers le blond.

-Non justement, tu as juste dis que ça ne collait pas entre vous.

Naruto attrapa le ballon et soupira avant de le renvoyer à son ami.

-Ce type était bien au début, mais après y'a eut… je sais pas trop, comme si je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il a commencé à être obsédé par mon pénis, il m'a demandé de poser nu pour lui et…

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et chuchota.

-Entre nous, j'ai la conviction qu'il m'a volé un de mes boxers quand il a dormi chez moi un fois.

Sasuke le regarda, dégoûté de l'information, puis lui fit un regard désolé.

-Un pervers caché donc ?

-Va savoir…

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils décidèrent de se faire un match en un contre un, que Naruto remporta bien entendu. Le brun le regarda tourner sur lui-même, ses deux bras levés, les doigts en V et son sourire Colgate en place. Il secoua la tête en le fixant, cet idiot était vraiment trop sûr de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto se retrouva dos au sol, un poids sur lui, ses poignets emprisonnés de chaque côté de sa tête et Sasuke souriant triomphalement au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu fais quoi là, teme ?

-Rien, je m'amuse.

Naruto gonfla les joues, franchement pas appréciatif de sa blague. Cela fit sourire encore plus le brun, qui se retrouva bientôt à rouler à son tour sur le dos, puis il fit rouler à nouveau le blond, qui les fit à nouveau changer de place. Ils jouèrent à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Naruto laisse Sasuke au dessus de lui, les deux à bout de souffle à force de rire.

Le brun fut le premier à se rappeler où ils étaient, dans quelle position, et surtout à voir que le blond était quasiment à sa merci. Autant était-il tenter de prendre avantage de la situation, autant avait-il peur que le blond ne le repousse violemment. Il laissa son esprit s'emporter quelques instants, se rappelant ses bons moments passés à rire avec lui, ses rêves où ils étaient ensemble à s'embrasser et s'aimer tout simplement, mais il laissa de côté ses fantasmes. Il n'avait VRAIMENT pas besoin d'une érection maintenant, dans cette position.

-Sasuke ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda le blond, toujours couché sous lui. Il se rendit alors compte que ses pouces caressaient machinalement les poignets de son ami. Il arrêta ses gestes, libéra ses poignets et se décala pour laisser au blond le loisir de se redresser. Celui-ci le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, rien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Ah, et à quoi tu pensais ?

-… à rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Il sentit la tête du blond sur son épaule et son souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Tu veux rien dire ?

-… viens, on doit encore se doucher et ranger la salle.

Il se tourna et, alors qu'il était sûr de se relever, il fut sur le dos, le blond à son tour au dessus de lui, emprisonnant à son tour ses poignets pâles. Il le regarda avec colère.

-Naruto, je suis fatigué, alors tu gardes tes petits jeux pour demain s…

-La ferme, teme. Tu me les brises avec ta grande gueule.

Il serra les dents de colère et tenta de les changer encore de position, mais le blond le tenait plus fermement qu'auparavant. Sasuke comprit alors, son meilleur ami lui avait encore facilité la tâche. Maintenant, il montrait sa vraie force. Il savait que Naruto pouvait être particulièrement fort quand il le voulait, et sa position actuelle était loin de l'avantager. Il fit alors ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Il fixa le blond de ses yeux onyx, essayant de l'intimider par ce fameux regard noir transmit de génération en génération dans sa famille.

-N'essaye même pas, ce regard n'a aucun effet sur moi.

-Je ne l'utiliserais pas si tu ne faisais pas le con !

-Qui est le plus con de nous deux au juste ? Celui qui t'a cloué au sol ou celui qui garde tout pour lui ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, usuratonkachi ? fit-il en essayant à nouveau de dégager ses poignets.

L'improbable se produisit alors. Naruto lui tomba littéralement dessus. Il était couché sur lui, leurs corps s'alignant presque parfaitement, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement des lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis quelques années déjà. Il ignorait d'ailleurs si cette difficulté qu'il avait à respirer venait de cette proximité ou du poids du blond sur lui. Finalement, Naruto fit le premier geste.

-Si je te le demande, tu seras sincère avec moi ?

-Sincère à propos de quoi au juste ? Et tu m'étouffes, dobe…

Il se redressa légèrement, aidant le brun à respirer, puis replongea son regard dans celui de son opposé.

-Je voudrais te poser une question, et je veux… non, en fait j'EXIGE que tu ne mentes pas quand tu répondras.

-Quoi ? Quelle question ?

-Promets que tu seras sincère. Je veux juste que tu dises « oui » ou « non » sincèrement, sans essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit.

Le brun leva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi sérieux et tendu en même temps. Il craignait un peu ce qui allait lui être demandé, mais il ne voulait pas blesser celui qu'il aimait, même si celui-ci l'ignorait. Il hocha finalement la tête, et il vit son ami avaler difficilement sa salive. Il avait envie de faire de même.

-Sasuke… est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question lui coupa un instant la respiration, puis il fit comme si l'idiot lui demandait s'ils étaient amis.

-Bien sûr imbécile, tu es mon meilleur ami après tout.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce que tu m'aimes, plus que juste un ami ?

Cette fois, il écarquilla les yeux, sentant la panique l'envahir. Il était bon acteur, il se félicitait d'ailleurs de son talent à faire croire qu'il se fichait de tout et de rien alors qu'intérieurement, il avait toute une palette d'émotion se déclinant. Mais Naruto avait appris à lire à travers ses expressions faciales. Ils avaient fait un test, le blond avait vu les très légers changements dans le facial de son ami. Bien qu'il ne décrypte pas encore vraiment tout, il voyait quand il mentait.

Sasuke ne put se retenir cependant et détourna le regard. Naruto libéra un de ses poignets et enlaça sa main pâle, leurs doigts s'entremêlant.

-S'il te plait. Juste « oui » ou « non », ça me suffira.

Cette main chaude dans la sienne, celle qui commençait à lui comprimer la sienne de peur, il l'aimait cette main, tout comme l'autre, et tout le reste du corps y étant rattaché. Il aimait Naruto, c'était indubitable. Et il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il avala sa salive, pâteuse dans sa bouche, et le regarda.

-Oui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent pendant quelques secondes, laissant l'écho de la réponse du brun disparaitre dans le gymnase. Sasuke avait la gorge si nouée qu'il cru un instant qu'il allait finir asphyxier, jusqu'à voir le blond attraper sa joue de son autre main, celle qui tenait son poignet encore captif, en se penchant vers lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le nez de son ami dans son cou, il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Le blond était à nouveau couché sur lui. Il sentit son sourire sur sa peau.

-Tu sais, je me disais l'autre jour… « Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, alors je devrais avoir honte… »

-Honte de quoi ? demanda-t-il en avalant sa salive, décidément bien pâteuse aujourd'hui.

-« Avoir honte de l'imaginer venir dans la douche et me chuchoter « j'ai envie de toi » à l'oreille ».

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment besoin de voir la tête du blond pour savoir qu'il devait être aussi rouge que lui, sinon plus. Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant un moment, puis Sasuke leva sa main libre et vint enlacer la taille du blond. Toujours caché dans son cou, il lui demanda.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-…. Honnêtement, c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire il y a quelques jours.

Naruto rit, de ce rire doux et gentil qu'il aimait tant. Sasuke resserra son étreinte et tourna sa tête, déposant un baiser dans les cheveux dorés de son ami. Celui-ci releva finalement le nez, montrant un de ses yeux bleus si beaux. C'est lorsque le blond se redressa que Sasuke put voir son autre œil, du moins le temps ceux-ci restent ouverts, car il se trouva bientôt avec encore une autre information embarrassante.

Naruto venait de l'embrasser. Rien de bien excitant, juste un contact entre leurs lèvres, mais s'en était assez pour faire surchauffer ses neurones. Maladroitement, il pressa à son tour ses lèvres contre celles du blond, enchaînant ensemble une série de courts baisers, qui peu à peu étaient plus expérimentés et moins gauches.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils ne se lâchaient plus, leurs bouches en permanence collées ensemble, leurs mains cherchant, caressant, tâtant, palpant ce corps qui leur faisait tant envie. Une main pâle passa sous un t-shirt, caressant un dos couleur caramel, une main hâlée se glissa sur un torse pâle jusqu'à un bouton de chair qu'elle caressa et griffa. Sasuke brisa leur baiser à cette sensation et regarda le blond au dessus de lui. Ils étaient pantelant, l'un comme l'autre, et il savait que si ça continuait, ils allaient faire l'amour sur place. Aussi, se releva-t-il, se mettant à la hauteur du blond assit sur ses cuisses.

-Si tu es d'accord, on pourrait continuer ça ailleurs.

Il appuya son argumentaire par un baiser aux coins des lèvres rougies du blond, qui lui sourit.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ? fit-il en passant ses bras autour du cou pâle.

Les mains du brun se mirent sur ses hanches, il dut se retenir de ne pas remonter pour toucher encore cette peau qu'il aimait tant.

-Les murs sont plus épais chez toi, fit Sasuke.

Naruto se contenta de lui répondre en l'embrassant, le serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Sasuke avait souvent rêvé de la façon dont il coucherait avec le blond, parfois dans des positions étranges et des endroits peu propices à l'intimité. Mais se retrouver chez le blond, voir un mot de ses parents disant qu'ils rentreraient après minuit et savoir qu'ils avaient devant eux pas moins de 4h pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'en aurait pas demandé tant.<p>

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour se prendre l'un après l'autre dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre. Il avait accepté d'être receveur en premier, et en toute honnêteté, il ne regretterait jamais son choix. La pénétration resterait son plus mauvais souvenir, mais du reste, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sentir le blond bouger contre lui, en lui, le faire pousser des gémissements et cris qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer sortir un jour de sa bouche, les sensations, les frissons, les caresses, les baisers, ce corps chaud contre le sien, s'enfonçant en lui à un rythme régulier, le plaquant dans ce lit à l'odeur de son amour. Quand il avait joui, il avait hurlé le prénom du blond, le prénom qui roulait si bien sur sa langue et qui lui donner des frissons de plaisir.

Puis ils avaient échangés. Embrassant son amour, le préparant comme lui l'avait fait, essayant de lui éviter cette douleur vive qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis, lui murmurait son prénom, qui roulait décidément bien sur sa langue, l'entendre gémir le sien, le sentir glisser sa main et le caresser pour le préparer lui aussi. Le moment qu'il redoutait, le visage crispé du blond, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, ses ongles le griffant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, sa langue si farouche qu'il avait l'impression un instant d'être l'acteur d'un mauvais porno où les acteurs jouent tant de leurs langues que ça en devient dégoûtant. Puis son soulagement de sentir le blond lui demander de bouger. Cette sensation encore différente de celle qu'il avait ressenti, le plaisir montant lentement alors que le blond se tortillait sous lui. Il le serrait dans ses bras, son prénom répété comme un mantra, le sien sortant régulièrement de la bouche de son amour. Sasuke ne pouvait laisser ses doigts à un seul endroit, ils parcoururent tout le corps sous le sien, ce corps humide et chaud dont il avait tant rêvé. Lorsque la jouissance les frappa pour la deuxième fois, il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

C'est en ajoutant les deux préservatifs qu'ils venaient d'utiliser aux deux qu'ils avaient jetés précédemment dans la corbeille du blond qu'ils se regardèrent, d'abord avec un air fatigué, puis Naruto sourit en premier –comme toujours- suivit par son ami, et finalement, ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Le blond sur le brun, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils passèrent un temps qu'ils ne sauraient compter à s'embrasser amoureusement, se répétant deux petits mots qui exprimaient clairement leurs sentiments.

Sasuke se dit que, finalement, il y avait un sport qu'il allait aimer pratiquer. Le sport de chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>A la dernière minute, j'ai décidé de ne pas totalement écrire la scène de sexe. Je suis encore assez mal à l'aise de ce côté là, il faut juste que je travaille un peu mes lemons yaoi. Et ouais, la dernière phrase est pourrie, je le sais XD <strong>

**Bon, vos reviews sont évidemment les bienvenus^^**

**Merci :D**


End file.
